End of Spring, Begining of Summer
by Climbing Rose
Summary: Sweet little Sorato! Sora and Matt go raspberry picking... eventually. Finished!!!
1. Raspberries!

End of Spring; Beginning of Summer

** **

**End of Spring; Beginning of Summer ****Genevieve Rivera :April 1, 2001 **

** **

** **

**Notes from the author:**

Hi!!! Um, just a few things to verify before I start this fan-fic..

Okay, here it goes:I don't own Digimon! So don't sue me k? I'm not sure if they have

raspberries in Japan, but for the sake of the fic they do.Yeah I know some of you don't 

think raspberry picking is exciting and are laughing right now.::author is interrupted by 

insane laughter from her friend, and a shouting of 'Bah-ha Raspberry picking!?!':: I think 

after you've read this fan-fic you'll change your mind.Raspberry picking just won't be 

the same anymore.More author humor, sorry.Anyway, many of the things I mention 

aren't found anywhere near Japan, let alone in it. (Hence the name fan fiction, I guess.)

This story will probably take place in between season one and season two, therefore

there are no season two people really, at least I think.I'll see how it goes as I go

along.This is, as always a Sorato, but it might also have a few hints of Takari.__

_Italics_ will stand for when the character is thinking, dreaming, or having a

flashback.Anything else I add will be in these (parenthesis' things).

~*_______________________________________*~

That indicates a chapter break; I try not to put random

starry-eyed smiley faces all over my page. ^_^

ON WITH THE FIC!

**Raspberries!__ **

_ _

_ _

_ _

_"Chirp Chirp, Chirp Chirp!"_

Sora opened her eyes slowly to the bright sun streaming in through her window.She stayed in bed, for a few minutes looking out her window, watching the birds fly back and forth in the sakura's blooming branches.(Sakura's are a type of tree; they look like cherry blossoms and bloom as soon as the air gets a teensy bit warm.)Sora pushed off the comforter and slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.Sora had slept well and seemed full of energy.She realized it was Saturday and she had the whole day to spend outside.Her thoughts immediately turned to the raspberry patch, in the woods not far from her house.Raspberries were one of Sora's favorite fruits.It was the perfect day to go raspberry picking.Hearing sounds coming from the kitchen she got up and headed out of her bedroom.

"Morning Mama!" Sora said running into the kitchen. As she burst in through the door the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon floated in her nose. 

"Morning Sora." Her mother handed her a plate and kissed her on her forehead.

"Mm! It smell's wonderful. Thanks mom." She exclaimed as she sat down and stuck a piece of bacon in her mouth."It taste good too!"

"Your welcome sweetie, I'm glad you like it."Sora continued eating her breakfast as her mom finished washing and drying a bunch of pots from the night before."You know what I think Sora?" her mom asked as she turned around holding her traditional breakfast, a cup of coffee."I think a little spring cleaning is way over due."

Sora looked around the new kitchen.She was surprised at how cluttered it was. Since the flower business was working out so well her mom started renting a small house, which was much bigger than the small apartment they use to live in.There were cobwebs in the kitchen corners, piles of papers everywhere, pots and tupperware sitting on the counter, which had long ago overflowed the cabinets."Okay." She said slowly.Sora sighed inwardly._There would be another sunny day soon, and mama was right, the house is a mess._She told herself, but she still wished she could go raspberry picking.

Sora finished her breakfast quickly and stood to bring her dish to the sink.Maybe if she hurried she'd have enough time to go for a walk or something.

"I'll do that, you go put on some cleaning clothes." Her mother offered.

"Alright, I'll be right back."Sora ran to her room and grabbed a pair of dark blue-cuffed shorts and an old pale yellow tank top out of her dresser drawers. She quickly changed and then ran to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair.She couldn't wear her helmet because the straps would probably get caught or dirty.

Wondering how she could keep her hair out of her face she rummaged through the bathroom sink's top drawer.She found a pretty pair of sparkly yellow hairclips that she had got for her last birthday.She smiled remembering the surprise party.All the digidestined had come, and it was the best party ever.Matt used the hair clips to put on top of his wrapped present, which turned out to be a painting of Biyomon, which she now kept on her dresser.

She carefully snapped the two clips in place.Then she looked over her reflection in the full-length mirror behind the bathroom door.The shorts came up a little higher then Sora liked, but they were old and it couldn't really be helped._Beside I'm just cleaning, no one will see, and all the other girls wear their new shorts this length anyway._Sora reasoned with herself as she opened the door and hurried into the kitchen to find her mother.

I started writing this one a while ago... I'm going to post it as an 'in-between' fic, while I work on 'Friendship and Love'.Hope you like it.. Please review!

-Climbing Rose


	2. Dreaming of You

Dreaming of You

**Dreaming of You **

Matt is sleeping in his room, dreaming peacefully.In his dream he is with all the digidestined in the Digiworld.It was nighttime and all the digidestined were around the campfire, settling in for the night.Tk. was smiling happily because Matt had just finished telling a great bedtime story.

(Matt's dream)

___'Great story, Matt.' Tai say's appreciatively, settling back and putting his arms behind his head. _

_"Prodigious." Izzy tries to say through his yawn. _

_'Yeah.'Mimi closes her eyes and nestles her head in her folded arms. 'I really liked the princess part.'_

'That was great Matt, but what is that marrying thing that the Knight did with the Princess?" Gabumon asks, looking up at Matt, sharing a look of confusion that the rest of the digimon had. Everyone laughs at the confusion, with the exception of Mimi.

'Well,' Sora starts, trying to explain. 'Marriage happens when a grown up guy and girl who really like each other, decided they love each other and want to be husband and wife.Marriage is the ceremony that the couple have, that makes them husband and wife.' Sora says looking up at Matt and smiling. Her gaze gave Matt the 'tingles'.

'Right Matt?' she asked, and it seems to Matt like she was gazing longingly into his eyes.

'That's right.' Matt answers staring, at Sora's smile for a minute longer than usual.Then he turns back to Gabumon. 'Understand now?'

'I think so.'

'Good' Matt surveys the campsite.Izzy and Joe were almost asleep.Mimi looked like she was sleeping, and Tai was staring off into the sky.Tk. was leaning against Sora and she was gently stroking the side of his face. 

'Hey Sora, sing me a bedtime song.'Tk. asks looking up at the girl who Matt could see clearly reminded Tk. of his mother.

_'Me, all by myself? You sure Tk.?" Sora asks looking at him, surprised._

_'Yeah, and maybe Matt could play the har-mony-ica.' He suggests, yawning. _

_'Sure, if Matt wants to.' She said looking into Matt eyes, again.Matt nodded, pulling out his harmonica, not taking his eyes off of Sora's.As the soft notes of the harmonic and sound of Sora's voice filled Matt's dream, it began to fade out._

Matt woke up to sunlight hitting his face."What a dream." He said out loud, to his empty house.Then he opened his eye's to find he was sitting at his desk with his guitar in his lap and his music on the desk_.I must of fallen asleep practicing_, he thought placing his guitar in its case.He yawned and stood stretching all his achy muscles.He tried to remember the entire dream, as he rambled around his room, getting stuff for his shower.

A few minutes later, Matt emerged from the bathroom looking awake and refreshed.He was wearing an older pair of gray cotton drawstring pants; they were his favorite, and a new white shirt. He ran his hand through his wet hair as he fixed his breakfast, fully remembering his dream._Man, I keep having more and more of those types of dreams, all of them with Sora giving me those looks. She's so gorgeous. Whoa, I'm thinking about Sora here.But then again, why not?_Matt thought of a few reasons why he didn't like people.Sora didn't do any of the things he didn't like.She wasn't boy crazy; she didn't chase him or his new band members.__He loved the way she treated everyone, especially Tk. She always acted strong, even when she wasn't sure of things.She acted like she never would cry in front of people, but Matt knew that sometimes that was all she really wanted to do.He knew the feeling very well himself._Maybe, just maybe, I could be the shoulder for her to cry on. _Matt pictured the thought for a minute, and then smiled deviously._Maybe I should try hanging out with all the others today._

He sat eating, while he stared at the cereal box.The raspberries on cereal box made Matt's own cereal look unappetizing._Hey, _he thought,_ maybe we could go raspberry picking._He quickly finished his cereal and went off to get the phone.

More too come! Please Review!

-Climbing Rose

Oh yeah and I don't own Digimon, like always.


	3. Phone Call's

Phone Call's

**Phone Call's **

Matt picked up the phone and punched in Tk's number._ _

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" His little brother answered the phone.

"Hey Tk!" 

"Hi Matt!"

"How are you?"

"I'm great! Kari's over to spend the day and Mom's taking us to get ice cream if we're good while we go shoe shopping!"

"That's great Tk.Can you do me a favor and ask Kari if she knows what Tai is doing today?"

"Sure." There was a long pause in which Matt heard Tk's whole conversation.

"Kari says Tai was out playing an away game and didn't come home till one last night. He's sleeping in the whole day and definitely won't come to the phone."

"Yeah, I heard.Well I guess I'll leave you and Kari to get your ice cream."

"Alright Matt, Bye."

"Bye Tk, have fun, oh and Tk?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call Kari 'lovey' in front of Tai."

"Oh, but Matt, she's the light of my life."

"Tai will be the ending of your life if he hears you calling his little sister that."

"Okay Matt.." Tk laughed then paused for a second. "But you should hear what she calls me."

"Tk!!!" Tk laughed insanely and hung up. _What a wacko!_ Matt thought shaking his head in disbelief as he hung up the phone.Maybe I should try Mimi. 

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello, Tachikawa residence." A male voice answered the phone.

"Hi Mr. Tachikawa, this is Matt Ishida, is Mimi there?"

"Hi Matt, I'm sorry but Mimi went shopping, can I take a message?"

"Nah, it's alright.I was just trying to get a bunch of friend's together to go raspberry picking."

"Oh… what happened the stores didn't have any?I can call up Mimi on her cell phone to get some for you, if you want."

"No." Matt said raising his eyebrow "I was going raspberry picking for fun."

"Um, okay.Bye Matt."Matt listened to the dial tone for a second before he hung up the phone. _I'm surrounded by wacko's… The stores didn't have any? Shopping? What does the whole world loves shopping?!?!_He wondered to himself. _I'll call Izzy; he probably doesn't go shopping that often. Heck, he probably goes shopping online._

Matt dialed Izzy's number; 

_Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_ _Ring!_

_He is online, I guess I'll just go on and IM him._Matt thought as he sat as his computer and signed on.He found Izzy's screen name on the buddy list and double clicked it to instant message.An away notice came up. 

'Hi I'm online doing a little bit of shopping right now, e-mail me if you want me to get back to you'

_He is shopping! I knew it! Joe, I got to call him!Good old reliable Joe wouldn't go shopping on a Saturday!_ Matt signed off and picks up the phone

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello?" 

"Hi, this is Matt, is Joe there?"

"Oh hey Matt, no Joe's not here.He went clothes shopping for his vacation he spending with our rich uncle.Mimi talked him into it; she said something about impressing college money out of him or something.He should be home at 5."

"Okay thanks Jim, bye."

_Aw man, now there's only one person left, Sora._ Matt thought for a minute as he reached for the phone, smiling._Actually, I couldn't have planed it better myself. _

After the phone rings about 20 times Matt finally hung up. _Maybe she's outside.I guess I'll just have to drop by._He thought setting the phone down.He quickly walked around his house getting ready to go.

Hope you liked! Please Review so I know if I should keep posting. 

-Climbing Rose

..oh by the way, I don't own Digimon.


	4. Missing You

Missing You

Missing You

After looking through the whole house, Sora missed the phone call.(Matt's phone call) She finds the phone in the couch a ring to late.

"Ah man!" Sora said, frustrated.She clicked the off button on the phone and brought the phone over to its base. _I guess Mom was right about cleaning this house… _She went into the kitchen and turned own the radio.Then she climbed up on the kitchen counter and began to clean up the tops of the counters and the ceiling corners. A new song came on that Sora knew well, and she stopped and listen.

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind.. One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time There's no use looking back or wondering How it could be now or might have been All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go I never had a dream come true, 

Till the day that I found you.

Even though I pretend that I've moved on

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say,_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you._

The song faded into the back of Sora's mind and she brushed a few tears out of her eyes.The truth of the matter was, she missed Biyomon terrible.She knew she would.She wished that she could somehow be with her again.Biyomon was her closes friend in the whole world… or in all two worlds.The strange thing was that she not only missed the Digimon and the digiworld, but she missed her fellow digidestined as well.She still saw them of course, and she wrote Mimi often since she moved to American.But she missed the closeness they use to share.Seeing a person once a week, or in the hallway at school, or hearing about them in a note, just wasn't the same as waking up with them and taking on the day together.

She hardly ever saw Tk anymore.Every once in a while she'd catch him playing basketball on the school field.He was growing up so fast.She remembered how Kari's intuition always amazed her. She wanted to hear Izzy talking over the computer, using really big words again.She even missed Tai bossing everybody around, playing King of the world.She could still almost hear Mimi's whining and Joe's complaining.But most of all she missed Matt.She missed everything about him, his jokes, his smile, and the sound of his harmonica lulling them all to sleep.When ever he had looked unhappy she would get these funny feelings in her heart and longed to reach out and help him.She regretted not telling him the feelings she had for him towards the end of their digital adventure.But now it was too late, she probably wouldn't even see him anymore now that vacation had started up.She sighed and got back to cleaning as the song ended.

Wow, thanks for all the reviews!I'll definitely keep posting! ^_^ Well there's the next chapter, hope you liked it, please review!

-Climbing Rose


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

**An Unexpected Surprise**

After a few minutes of cleaning Sora and her mom realized that they were getting in each other's way, so they made a deal with each other.Ms. Takenouchi would take care of the inside of the house if Sora hung the laundry, washed the car, and washed down the side of the house.After one fast glance around the house Sora quickly agreed.She set out to do the laundry, singing the humming from before to herself.As she continued she got a little louder, until finally she was singing in a normal singing voice.She was just hitting the chorus of the song when Matt arrived.Ms. Takenouchi let him and told him Sora was out side.He walked to the back and sat on the steps not wanting to disturb her singing._She sings like an angel.. how come I never heard her before?_

Matt listened for a while until he knew the chorus. He watched Sora struggle to place a heavy blanket, the last article in the basket, over the line as he sang.So he stood up and slowly took a step towards her.When Sora reached the chorus he joined in as he helped her place the towel over the line.Sora froze in surprise and blushed the color of a tomato. 

"Oh, why'd you stop?"Matt asked, a little let down.

"What are you doing here Matt?" She asked smiling at him as she put the clothes pins on the towel as Matt held it. 

"Well I called everyone to go raspberry picking, but they were all busy.So I figured I just stop by and see what you were doing, since you didn't answer your phone."

"Oh that's sweet Matt, but Mom decided we do some over due spring cleaning today, I can't go any where today."Sora admitted feeling disappointed.

"What do you have to do?" Matt asked as Sora dutifully picked up the empty basket. 

"Well… now I have to wash the car and wash down the sides of the house.If I'm lucky I might finish in one day."

"How 'bout I stay here and help then?" Matt suggested. "Maybe then you could finish in one day and we could hang out tomorrow."Sora's face brightened.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Yeah."Matt answered acting cool.

"Okay I'll go inside and get the bucket, soap, and brushes to wash the car... and then I'll met you out front."

"Alright."Matt walked to the front of the house with a smile on his lips._A day with Sora. Yes!_

__Sora ran into the house to gather up the stuff._I can't believe Matt want's to stay and help me clean the car.. He's either really bored or maybe he missed me too.. Maybe in the same way I missed him.. Well, that would be a dream come true!_

_ _

_ _

Well hoped you liked, I know it was short the next one should be better, and a little more Soratoish.Oh and that song in the last chapter was by s club seven.. I don't own it or Digimon..Please review!

-Climbing Rose


	6. An Unexpected Kiss

An Unexpected Kiss

**An Unexpected Kiss**

** **

Sora returned to the front of the yard carrying a bucket full of suds and sponges.They set up the bucket and the hose next to the car and began washing.They each took a sided and met at the hood.Sora pushed the sponge a bit to hard and watched as some suds hit Matt. She laughed at his surprisement from the cold water. "I'm sorry."She told him smiling. 

Matt smirked "It's okay."Matt, accidentally on purpose, pushed his sponge too hard and hit Sora with some soapsuds.Sora wasted no time in retaliating.She threw her whole entire sponge at him and hit him square in the face.She ran as he threw his own sponge after her.The sponge missed her but some of the suds got her on the back.Sora picked up the sponge and head back towards Matt.Matt bent down behind the car and picked up the hose.

"Hey Sora.." He yelled, "You look a little soapy, how bout I help you rinse it off!"He jumped out from behind the car and sprayed the hose on her. Sora screamed and held the sponge up in front of her face in defense.When it was filled with water, she ran at him, smashed the wet sponge in his face.She grabbed the hose and turned it on him, before he even knew what was happening.

"Okay, okay!!!I give up! You win!" He laughed."Stop spraying me!!!" Sora did smiling triumphantly.

"I did, didn't I?" She turned the hose on and pointed it towards the car.Matt smiled, defeated.He picked up the bucket and the two sponges and they both began to wash the house.Five more water fight's later (And they are still tied), they finished the house.It was 6:30 so Matt was invited to stay for dinner.Sora gave him some clothes that they still had left from her dad and they both changed.Matt, Sora and her mother, all sat on the newly cleaned porch watching the sunset while they ate.When the sun had finally sunken below the horizon line Sora's mom got up.

"How bout you to go for about you to go for a walk while I clean up these dishes. It's such a beautiful night out and you deserve a break."She told Sora. 

"Okay mom."

As Matt and Sora walked the talked about their times back in the digital world, and how much they missed their partners.Sora told him how she missed everyone else as well, Matt nodded in agreement, but then he stopped and turned to her.

"Sora, I don't ever want you to miss me okay?If anything is ever bothering you I want you to tell me. Maybe we don't have to lose the closeness."Sora smiled up at him.

"Will you do the same with me?"

Matt thought for a minute, he didn't really talk much about things when he was worried.The only one he had been able to do that with was Gabumon.But then again, Sora was different then anybody else.And he knew if he wanted Sora to be open with him, he'd have to be open with her.Friendship like that has to go two ways. "Yes" he whispered his response.Sora gave him a hug; she understood why it was so hard for him to say that to her, and that he took so long because he didn't want to lie to her.Matt hugged her back, and as they continued walking, Matt kept his arm around her.They watched the stars as they walked in a comfortable silence back to the house and sat on the steps.Matt looked as his watch and realized he had to get going.

"Well Sora I had fun today."

"Matt… We cleaned my house."She looked at him with an eyebrow raised as he watched the stars.

"I know" He turned to her.And took her hand, lifting it up in between them. "And it was fun because we did it." Sora smiled as he planted a kiss on her hand.Then Matt dropped her hand and switched his gaze to his shoes.

"Sora do you think we could go raspberry picking tomorrow, just you and me.And then maybe have dinner, a picnic even?" Matt paused for only a second before he rambled on."I understand if you don't want to date or anything-" His rants were cut short as he felt a kiss being placed on his cheek.He looked up in surprise as Sora pulled away, blushing.

"I'd love to go raspberry picking with you Yamato Ishida.And a picnic sounds wonderful. She smiled at him her eye's sparkling.Matt met her gaze.

"Really?"

"Really.I'll even bring the food."

"Okay, I'll come get you tomorrow at 4:00? I have the best spot in mind."He asked standing up, and lending Sora a hand.

"I'll be ready." She said walking to her door and opening it. She turned back to face him."See you tomorrow Matt."

"See you, Sora." He kept his gaze on her until she closed the door.Then he jumped up and pumped his fist in the air mouthing 'yes'.Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the time on his watch._I'm late!_ He ran off the porch and down the street.Occasionally shouting, once he was out of earshot, 'She said yes!'; which was replaced now and then with 'she kissed me!'.

Sora waited until she couldn't hear Matt's footsteps anymore before she squealed happily._Matt asked me out!_Another thought came to mind. _The picnic! _Sora ran through the house to find her mother, yelling "Mom!!! I have an emergency!!!" Her mom raced into the room Sora was in.

"What is it?!?!"She asked, worried.

"What would you make to take on a picnic with the guy you like?"Sora's mom laughed in relief.

"So he asked you huh?"

"Yes, now will you help me?" Sora asked not in the mood for her mother's teasing.

"Of course."

"Thanks mom."Sora smiled up at her mother.They both went off to the kitchen to find some good recipes.

Did you like? Please review!!

-Climbing Rose


	7. The Date

The Date

**The Date**

Sora got up at 9:00 to make the food for the picnic.Her mom had already left for the flower shop, but Ms. Takenouchi had gone over recipes the night before and everything was carefully set out on the counter for Sora to cook.Sora carefully made breakfast, trying not to mess up the organized piles of supplies.She ate her food in silence, while going over recipes in her head.She finished eating and went off to find some other items she deemed necessary for cooking. 

After searching for a while, Sora found her tape deck and put it on the dinning room table so she could listen to music while she cooked.Music made her feel less alone when her mom was out.She went and found her mom's old apron and a tape to listen to.She popped in Matt's newest band album.It was actually the first unofficial record; Matt had given one to each of the digidestined as a gift and instructed them to make their friends listen to it.Mimi had done such a good job with showing Matt's music of to all her friends he now had several fan clubs.He might even sign with a record company soon.As one of the love songs came on Sora wondered how long Matt had liked her.Were some of the songs on his album about her or somebody else's girlfriend; or somebody else Matt had liked? After listening to his voice for a few moments and thinking of the day before, she decided she really didn't care.Then she remembered she was suppose to be cooking.She jumped up and went to the kitchen.

Sora started by making potato salad, because it had to sit in the fridge for a while. Then she made some biscuits she thought would go good with the raspberries.Then she got out the hero rolls and cold cut's (A/n: ham, cheese, turkey, salami, that kind of stuff.) her mom had bought the other day, and made the sandwiches.She put the sandwiches back in the fridge, next to the potato salad.As soon as Sora finished with them, the timer went off on the oven.She took the biscuits out of the oven and put them on the counter to cool.Then she went searching through the cabinets and pantry to find some plates, utensils, a picnic blanket, and the picnic basket.(A/n: That's the only problem with cleaning, you can't find where you put everything away)When she found them She set them down on the counter and cleaned up all the cooking supplies, and mess she had made.By then it was 1:00 and Sora was starving.She sampled one of her biscuits and decided that she'd pack some honey to go with it.Then she went to go get ready, deciding she'd run to the store to get some water bottles once she was dressed.

~*_______________________________________*~

Matt got up a lot later then Sora did.Luckily, when he had gotten home the night before his dad had been watching TV and had no idea what time it was.Matt ended up sitting down and watching the program with him, and falling asleep on the couch.When he woke up he found his dad making pancakes.While the two ate Matt told his dad about Sora.

Mr. Ishida was very happy for his son.He knew Sora from back when they all went to the digital world, and he always thought she was a very nice girl.Matt told him all about his plans for the next day.

"Matt," His dad interrupted towards the end of Matt's explaining."I know I might not be the best with dating now..." He started looking around the bachelor pad. "But I do know a thing or too…" He saw a sleepy look on his son's face, "and I think you should bring her flowers or something, when you go to pick her up."

Matt's face light up."That's a good idea dad!" He rushed around getting ready, because it was nearly three.He decided to bring his guitar with him.Maybe he could teach Sora a few cords.If Sora could sing in front of people maybe she could sing a duet with him for his band.He smiled for a minute picturing it. Then he strapped the guitar on his back, shouted good-bye to his dad, and left the house.On his way to pick up Sora, Matt stopped in at her mother's flower shop.Ms. Takenouchi showed him which bunch was Sora's favorite and gave him a discount.

Matt arrived on time at Sora's house to find her already outside, sitting on the porch with a basket in her hand.

Matt quickly hid the flowers behind his back as Sora got up and met him in the front of the yard.Sora was wearing a pretty yellow sundress that came just above her knees. She blushed as Matt gawked at her outfit; he hadn't seen her in a dress before. 

"Pretty flowers for a pretty girl." He offered, pulling out the bouquet of cherry blossoms and white roses, trying to regain his composure.

"Matt, thank you! These are my favorite."She beamed at him.

"I know." He made his 'cool' face and reached down to take the basket from her."I'll carry this," he offered, taking it the basket in one hand.He held out his arm."Shall we?"Sora linked her arm with his, still smiling and blushing just a little bit.They strolled leisurely in a comfortable silence as they walked down the street and into the park until they reached a more wooded area.

"Close your eye's." Matt told Sora.

"Why?"

"Just close them." Matt insisted."The 'secret raspberry patch' isn't a secret if you know where it is."Sora raised her eyebrows but willingly closed her eyes.She let Mat lead her through the park to the patch. 

"No peeking." he whispered in her ear as he held up a low branch for her to walk under. 

She blushed. "I'm not" 

"Okay just stand there for a moment." He said letting go of her hand.He took out the checkered tablecloth and laid it on the ground.He placed the basket in the center of the cloth. Then he put his guitar down, propped up behind the basket. 

"I'm just going to borrow this." He said taking the flowers from Sora's hand and placing it nicely against the guitar and basket._Now that would make a perfect picture._He turned back to Sora and took both of her hands pulling her closer to the blanket.

"Now you can open them." He said and stepped aside allowing her to see the perfect spot.

Sora looked around at the raspberry patch in amazement.She had never seen so many raspberries in the same place in her life.Normally most of the berries were gone and you had to really search for the ripe ones.The ones here were ripe and plentiful.Then she looked down to see the tablecloth all set up.__She turned to Matt and smiled and Matt smiled back

"It's beautiful, I love it." She told him. 

"Yup." He agreed, but he was still looking at Sora.She blushed again. 

They decided to eat first, this way they could fill the basket with raspberries.Matt loved the food as much as Sora enjoyed the scenery.Then they picked the raspberries.Surprisingly, they managed to fill the basket, even though they ate a lot of the raspberries they picked.When they finished, the sun was setting. They put the basket back on the blanket and Matt picked up the guitar.

"OOooo… Is this the part where you serenade me?" Sora asked, joking with him.Matt laughed.

"Nope.This is the part where you serenade me."He said, surprising her by sitting down behind her and placing the guitar in her lap.He took her right hand and placed it on the strings near the top.Then Matt positioned her left hand on the cords near the bottom. He placed his hand on hers and gently made her play a few notes.

"Sora, Sora, how I adore her." He sang along with the notes.She laughed a little at his corny-ness.Then she turned to face him.

"I adore you too, you know." She whispered, slowly getting lost in his eyes.For minute they looked like they were about to kiss, but Matt stopped them.

"Wait!" He said jumping up and grabbing the guitar away from Sora.He quickly put the guitar in its case and laid it on the cloth.He helped Sora to her feet."There's something I've got to show you first.He led her to a cherry blossom tree, with a small ladder leaning against it.They stood beneath it letting the silky petals fall on top of their heads.

"Go ahead," Matt whispered, softly, nodding towards the ladder. "It's amazing up there."Sora nodded and approached the ladder.She started climbing up the old wooden rungs, checking to make sure Matt was behind her.He stood next to her at the bottom.

"Don't worry I'll catch you, if you fall." He reassured her.Sora climbed all the way up, turned around and sat in the tree; looking down over the ladder at Matt who was starting to climb the ladder.He got to the top and stayed standing on the ladder so that his head was just a little lower then hers.They both stayed there, watching the petals float to the ground.

"Thank you Matt," Sora murmured."This really is amazing."Matt smiled at her enjoyment. 

"I'm happy to share it with you." He admitted, locking his eyes with hers.She leaned down, and their lips met.

And that's how we'll leave the new couple…Sitting in a tree, with the wind dancing in their hair and pushing through the branches on the tree, and blowing the cherry blossoms around them like snow; kissing, as all lovebirds should.

Fin!!!!

Yay!! I finished!!!! :D

Please tell me if you liked the ending.

-Climbing Rose


End file.
